


I’m Weak

by listlessinvitation



Category: Bandom, Metallica
Genre: Fluff, M/M, does cliff is gay, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listlessinvitation/pseuds/listlessinvitation
Summary: I’m weak, and what’s wrong with that? Boy oh boy, I love it when I fall for that!
Relationships: Cliff Burton/Lars Ulrich, Kirk Hammett/James Hetfield
Comments: 13
Kudos: 22





	I’m Weak

It was turning into a long day, now that alcohol had been introduced to them at eight in the morning. Really, it was a miracle they were even up this early. Alcohol was in no way going to make things better. Already, snarky comments flew across the room, Kirk trying desperately to appease James and Lars by supplying them each with new bottles of beer when they ran out. The longer they stayed drinking, their mouths would be occupied, and they could shut both of their traps for once. Cliff was nowhere to be found at the moment, and the other three were too caught up in themselves to notice. 

On and on and on, they bickered between beers, until they were too incoherent to even understand what one another was saying. If Kirk hadn’t kept them apart, one of them surely would’ve taken a swing by now and a full on brawl could’ve started. Lars dozed off, stomach full of junk food and beer, while James was ushered into the shower with Kirk to sober up. Good thing James had to keep his hands at his sides to be scrubbed clean, or that shower might’ve gotten steamier without the hot water needing turned up. 

Cliff slinked into the apartment some time later, James and Kirk now out for a night on the town. He dropped himself down on the couch beside the curled up drummer, feeling Lars seek out the warmth of the new couch companion. Within moments, there was a smaller body in his lap, head burrowed against Cliff’s thin midsection, Lars’ arms and knees drawn in to his own chest. He couldn’t lie, it was quite pleasant to have a warm body, almost like a dog’s, rested so haphazardly in his lap. His hand found its way to long, messy locks, combing through them slowly. 

A rhythm set in, and once Cliff had turned on the television for background sound his free hand began caressing Lars’ back. This would continue for about two hours, until Lars would wake up and look like an absolute wreck. Hair matted where his head laid, nicely brushed through where Cliff had combed, drool on the side of his face, a stiff neck. He sat up straight only to get a sudden rush, groaning and falling into the other’s chest. He let his head rest there, listening to his beating heart as he felt Cliff’s hand come up to soothingly rub his back.

“Need something to help with that headache?” 

Cliff would muse, earning a soft chuckle from Lars in response.

“Yeah man, hurts like a muthafocker.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on mobile, so I’m sorry if any of it is messed up, sloppy, or too short. It’s hard for me to tell how long something actually is, since one full sentence takes up like three lines, lol.
> 
> Requests are always open.


End file.
